Generally, in the field of semiconductor technologies, many kinds of transistors having different characteristics such as threshold voltage (VTH), speed and power consumption are known. Depending on the field of application, a transistor type having a high or low threshold voltage is desired. Moreover, there are several concepts for increasing the channel lengths of the transistor. Further, attempts are made in order to fully deplete a transistor or to increase the channel width of a transistor. Accordingly, an appropriate transistor type can be selected depending on the desired application.
For example, it is often desired to combine too or more transistors having different characteristics on one single chip. In this case, a method might be useful by which transistors having different characteristics and a different structure may be manufactured in the same semiconductor substrate.